500 milionów Begumy/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział III | poprzedni=Rozdział II | następny=Rozdział IV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ III. Kronika. Przybywszy na czwarte posiedzenie kongresu hygieny, doktor Sarrasin zauważył, że wszyscy koledzy przyjmują go z oznakami nadzwyczajnego szacunku. Dotychczas szlachetny lord Glandover, kawaler Podwiązki, a honorowy prezes zgromadzenia, zaledwie raczył spostrzegać obecność doktora francuskiego. Lord ten, była to wspaniała postać, której rola ograniczała się na otwieraniu i zamykaniu posiedzeń i na mechanicznem dawaniu głosu mówcom, których listę kładziono przed nim. Zwykle trzymał prawą rękę za zapiętym surdutem, nic dlatego, by kiedy spadł był z konia — ale dlatego jedynie, że widział kilka posągów z bronzu, przedstawiających w takiej postawie mężów stanu. Twarz blada i gładka, upstrzona czerwonemi plamami, peruka pretensyonalnie ułożona w wysoki czub ponad czołem, widocznie pustem, uzupełniały tę postać komicznie nadętą i niezmiernie sztywną. Lord Glandover poruszał się tylko całą figurą, jak gdyby był z drzewa lub kartonu. Oczy jego także zdawały się obracać w jamach swoich ruchem urywanym tylko, tak jak u lalki lub u manekina. Podczas pierwszego przedstawienia, prezes kongresu hygieny oddał był doktorowi Sarrasin ukłon protekcyonalny, któryby można tak wytłumaczyć: — Dzień dobry, panie nic wielkiego!.. To pan, co chcąc zapracować na swe mizerne życie, obrabiasz i opisujesz te maszynki?.. Muszę mieć prawdziwie bardzo dobry wzrok, jeżeli spostrzegani istotę na lak dalekim odemnie szczeblu towarzyskim stojącą!.. Usiądź w cieniu Mojej Jasności, pozwalam na to. Tym razem lord Glandover powitał doktora najbardziej uprzejmym uśmiechem, przyczem posunął grzeczność swą do tego stopnia nawet, że wskazał mu próżne krzesło, stojące po prawej stronie jego. Jednocześnie wszyscy członkowie kongresu powstali przed doktorem. Dosyć zadziwiony tem wyjątkowo pochlebiłem przyjęciem, i pomyślawszy sobie, że zapewne koledzy, po dłuższem zastanowieniu, uznali wynalazek jego ważniejszym, niż im się wydał na razie, doktor Sarrasin zajął wskazane sobie miejsce. Ale wszystkie te złudzenia wynalazcy pierzchliby, kiedy lord Glandover zginając się we dwoje, tak, ze gwałtowne skrzywienie kości pacierzowej groziło Jego Jaśnie Wielmożności, rzeki pochylając się do ucha doktora: — Dowiaduję się, że jesteś pan właścicielem znacznej posiadłości? Powiedziano mi, że »wart jesteś« pan dwadzieścia jeden milionów funtów sterlingów? Lord Glandover zdawał się być mocno zmartwiony, że tak lekko traktował dotychczas przedstawiciela tej okrągłej sumy. Cała jego postawa mówiła: — Dlaczego nie uprzedziłeś nas pan o tem?.. Naprawdę, to bardzo źle z pańskiej strony! Narażać ludzi na podobne omyłki! Doktor Sarrasin, któremu zdawało się, że osoba jego ani jednego grosza nie »warta« więcej niż na poprzednich posiedzeniach, zapytywał siebie, jakim sposobem wiadomość o spadku mogła się już roznieść, kiedy doktor Ovidius z Berlina, jego sąsiad z prawej strony, rzeki do niego z uśmiechem fałszywym i płaskim: — Jesteś pan tak potężny jak Rotszyld!.. Daily Telegraph podaje wiadomość o tem!.. Winszuję panu I podał mu numer dziennika z datą tegoż ranka. W kronice jego znajdował się ustęp, po stylu którego łatwo można było domyślić się autora. Monstrualny spadek. Znakomita wakująca sukcesy a Begum Gokoll odnalazła nareszcie prawnego swojego dziedzica, za umiejętnem staraniem firmy Billows, Green i Sharp, solicitors, 91 Soulhampton row, London. Szczęśliwym właścicielem dwudziestu jednego miliona funtów sterlingów, złożonych obecnie w banku angielskim, jest pewien doktor francuski, nazwiskiem Sarrasin, którego piękny memoryał, podany na kongresie hygieny, oceniliśmy na tem miejscu przed trzema dniami. Ceną ogromnych trudów i przygód, które same tylko mogłyby już utworzyć prawdziwy romans, Mr. Sharp dowiódł z największą pewnością, że doktor Sarrasin jest jedynym żyjącym potomkiem Jana Jakóba Langevol, baroneta, drugiego małżonka Begum Gokoll, jak się zdaje, rodem z małego francuskiego miasteczka Bar-le-Duc. Dla wejścia w posiadanie, pozostają tylko proste formalności do spełnienia. Prośba złożona już jest w sądzie kanclerskim. Ciekawy to zbieg okoliczności, mocą których skarby, gromadzone przez długi szereg radżów indyjskich, spadły na głowę uczonego francuskiego, wraz z tytułem angielskim. Fortuna mogła pokazać się mniej inteligentną; możemy sobie zatem powinszować, że tak znaczny kapitał dostaje się do rąk, które potrafią zrobić zeń dobry użytek. Doktor Sarrasin szczególną uczuł przykrość, dowiadując się, że nowina o spadku została rozgłoszoną. Nie tylko bowiem, mając doświadczenie rzeczy ludzkich, przewidywał z lego powodu przykre natręctwo, ale nadto upokarzało go wielkie znaczenie, jakie nadawano lenni spadkowi. Zdawało mu się, że wielka cyfra tego kapitału uczyniła jego własną osobę niniejszą i mniej znaczącą. Jego prace, jego zasługa osobista, — czuł głęboko — tonęły już w oceanie złota i srebra, nawet w oczach kolegów. Widzieli w nim już nie badacza niezmordowanego, nie inteligencyę wybitną, wyższą nie bystrego wynalazcę, ale po prostu pół miliarda. Gdyby był dzikim hotentotem, jednym z najnikczemniejszych okazów ludzkości, nie zaś jednym z wyższych jej przedstawicieli, wartość jego byłaby ta sama. Lord Glandover dobrze powiedział, miał odtąd »wartość« dwudziestu jednego miliona, ni mniej ni więcej. Myśl ta wstręt w nim wzbudziła, i kongres, który z ciekawością przypatrywał się, jak też wygląda »właściciel pół miliarda«, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że fizyonomia jego pokryła się smutkiem. Było to jednak przemijające. Natychmiast prawie wypogodził się; przypomniał sobie bowiem wielki cel, któremu postanowił poświęcić tę niespodziana fortunę. Czekał zanim doktor Stevenson z Glasgowa dokończy czytania memoryału swojego o Wychowaniu młodych idyotów, poczem prosił o głos. Lord Glandover dał mu go natychmiast, nawet przed doktorem Ovidiusem. Dałby mu go, nawet gdyby cały kongres oparł się temu, gdyby wszyscy uczeni Europy wystąpili razem przeciwko temu dowodowi laski. Brzmiało to wyraźnie w szczególnym głosie prezesa. — Panowie! — rzekł doktor Sarrasin — chciałem zaczekać jeszcze dni kilka, zanim zawiadomię was o dziwnym losie, który mię spotkał, i o szczęśliwych następstwach, jakie może to mieć dla nauki. Ale ponieważ wypadek rozgłosił się już, byłoby zatem rzeczą nienaturalną może, gdybym go wam teraz nie przedstawił z prawdziwej jego strony... Tak panowie, prawdą jest, że znaczna suma, suma kilkuset milionów, złożona obecnie w banku angielskim, prawnie spada na mnie. Czyż potrzebuję mówić wam, że fortunę tę uważam za powierzoną sobie tylko na korzyść nauki!.. (Głębokie wrażenie). Nie do mnie z prawa należy ten kapitał, jest on własnością ludzkości, postępu!.. (Rozmaite poruszenia. Wykrzykniki. Jednogłośne oklaski. Zelektryzowany temi słowami cały kongres powstaje). Nie przyklaskujcie mi panowie. Nie znam ani jednego uczonego, prawdziwie godnego nazwy tej, któryby na mojem miejscu nie zrobił tego samego. Może będą tacy, co pomyślą, że tak jak w wielu czynnościach ludzkich i tutaj więcej jest miłości własnej niż poświęcenia? (Nie! nie!) Ale mniejsza o to, zresztą! Patrzmy tylko na skutki. Oświadczam więc stanowczo i bez żadnego zastrzeżenia, że owe pół miliarda, które przypadek składa w moje ręce, nie należy do mnie, ale do nauki! Czy chcecie być parlamentem, który ułoży budżet tej sumy?.. Nie dosyć ufam własnym mym siłom, bym chciał despotycznie rozporządzać nią. Was uczynię sędziami w tej sprawie, i sami wskażecie, jaki najlepszy użytek zrobić mamy z tego skarbu!.. (Hurra! Głębokie wzburzenie. Ogólny szał). Kongres cały powstał. Niektórzy członkowie, uniesieni zapałem, powłazili na stoły. Profesor Turnbull z Glasgowa blizki jest apopleksyi. Doktor Cicogna z Neapolu stracił oddech. Lord Glandover tylko zachował spokój pełen godności i pogody, jak przystało mężowi takiego stanowiska. Jest on wreszcie przekonanym, że doktor Sarrasin żartuje tylko i że nie ma wcale zamiaru wykonania tak szalonego projektu. — Jeżeli jednak pozwolicie mi panowie — przemówił dalej mówca, kiedy się uciszono trochę — jeżeli pozwolicie mi podać plan, który łatwo będzie potem rozwinąć i wydoskonalić, to powiem panom, co mam na myśli. Tutaj kongres, odzyskawszy nareszcie krew zimną, słucha z wielką uwagą. — Panowie! pomiędzy przyczynami chorób; nędzy i śmierci, dręczących nas, jest jedna, mająca, jak sądzę, bardzo wielkie znaczenie: chcę mówić o opłakanym stanie warunków hygienicznych, w jakich większa część ludzi znajduje się. Tłoczą się oni do miast i zajmują w nich mieszkania, często pozbawione powietrza i światła, tych dwu niezbędnych czynników życia. To nagromadzenie ludności staje się niekiedy prawdziwem ogniskiem zarazy. Ci, których śmierć tam ominie, ponoszą szkodę na zdrowiu; produkcyjna siła ich zmniejsza się i takim sposobem społeczeństwo traci wielką sumę pracy, któraby mogła była cenny przynieść użytek. Dlaczegóż nie mielibyśmy spróbować najlepszego sposobu przekonania... przykładu? Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy, połączywszy wszystkie siły wyobraźni naszej, nakreślić plan wzorowego miasta, trzymając się przy tem ściśle naukowych danych?.. (Tak! tak! To prawda!) Dlaczego potem nie mielibyśmy poświęcić kapitału, który posiadamy, na budowę takiego miasta, które ukazalibyśmy światu jako praktyczną naukę... (Tak! tak! — grzmoty oklasków). Członkowie kongresu, jak gdyby dotknięci zaraźliwym szałem, ściskają się wzajemnie za ręce, rzucają się do doktora Sarrasin’a, podnoszą go i w tryumfie obnoszą dokoła sali. — Panowie! — mówi znowu doktor, odzyskawszy miejsce swoje — miasto, które każdy z nas widzi już oczami wyobraźni swej, to miasto zdrowia i dobrobytu, może za kilka miesięcy stać się rzeczywistością; jeżeliby to nastąpiło, wezwalibyśmy wówczas wszystkie ludy, by przyszły oglądać je; we wszystkich językach rozpowszechnilibyśmy plan jego i opis, i zaprosilibyśmy do niego wszystkie uczciwe rodziny, które ubóstwo i brak pracy wygnały z przeludnionych krajów. Te także rodziny — nie dziwcie się, że myślę o tem, — które zabór cudzoziemski zmusił do okrutnej konieczności tułactwa, znalazłyby u nas możność zużytkowania sił swoich i zastosowania zdolności umysłowych; takim sposobem przyniosłyby one nam z sobą owe bogactwa moralne, tysiąc razy cenniejsze od kopalni złota i dyamentów. Mielibyśmy w mieście naszem obszerne kolegia, gdzie młodzież wychowana podług zasad rozsądku, zasad mogących jedynie rozwijać i równoważyć wszystkie władze moralne, fizyczne i umysłowe, przygotowałaby dla ludzkości silne pokolenia na przyszłość. Niepodobna opisać szalonego wrzasku, jaki powstał po tych słowach. Oklaski, hura, wykrzykniki, trwały więcej kwadransa... Zaledwie doktor Sarrasin usiadł, kiedy lord Glandover, znowu pochylając się ku niemu, szepnął mu na ucho, mrugając oczyma: — Dobra spekulacya!.. Rachu jesz pan na dochód z akcyzy, hę?.. Interes pewny, byleby i go dobrze poprowadzono i dobranemi imionami zatytułowano!.. Wszyscy słabi i przychodzący! do zdrowia, zechcą mieszkać tam!.. Spodziewam się, że zachowasz pan dla mnie dobry kawałek gruntu, nieprawdaż? Biedny doktor, dotknięty tein uporczywemu przypisywaniem mu pobudek chciwości, chciał nareszcie ostro odpowiedzieć Jaśnie Wielmożnemu, kiedy usłyszał, że wiceprezes żąda wotum podziękowania przez aklamacyę dla autora filantropijnego projektu, wniesionego właśnie na zgromadzenie. — Będzie to — mówił wiceprezes — wiecznym honorem dla kongresu Brighton, że tak szczytna myśl powstała w jego łonie. Do powzięcia jej trzeba było najwyższej inteligencyi, połączonej z największem sercem i z niesłychaną hojnością... A jednakże teraz, kiedy myśl powstała, wydaje się niemal dziwnem, że dotychczas nie wprowadzono już jej w czyn! Ileż milionów, po szalonemu wyrzuconych na wojnę, ileż kapitałów, użytych na śmieszne spekulacye, można było poświęcić na podobną próbę! Kończąc swe słowa, mówca żądał, by jako hołd oddany założycielowi nowego miasta uczczono je nazwą »Sarrasina«. Wniosek jego przyjęto natychmiast przez aklamacyę, ale musiano go cofnąć na żądanie samego doktora Sarrasina. — Nie! — rzeki tenże — moje imię nie ma z tem żadnego związku. Nie powinniśmy również przystrajać przyszłego miasta w jedną z owych nazw, które pod pozorem greckiego lub łacińskiego pochodzenia, nadają rzeczy lub istocie, co je nosi, cechę pedanteryi. Będzie to miasto Dobrobytu, ale ja proszę, by imię jego było imieniem ojczyzny mojej, byśmy je nazwali Francya! Miasto-Francya było już założone w słowach; dzięki protokółowi, który miał zamknąć posiedzenie, miało też istnieć na papierze. Niezwłocznie przystąpiono do dyskusyi nad głównymi artykułami projektu. Pozostawmy kongres przy tem praktycznem zajęciu, tak różniącem się od czynności zwykle zaprzątających podobne zgromadzenia i podążmy krok w krok za losem kroniki, ogłoszonej przez Daily Telegraph. Od 29 października wieczór, kronika ta, dosłownie powtórzona przez dzienniki angielskie, zaczęła się pokazywać we wszystkich prowincyach Zjednoczonego-królestwa. Pojawiła się też w Gazecie Hull i zajmowała górną część drugiej stronicy w jednym z numerów tego skromnego dzienniczka, który Mary Queen, trzymasztowiec obładowany węglem, przywiózł 1 listopada do Rotterdamu. Natychmiast wycięta zręcznemi nożyczkami głównego redaktora i jedynego sekretarza dziennika Echo néerlandais, i przetłumaczona na język Cuyp’a i Pottera, kronika przybyła 2 listopada na skrzydłach pary do Bremer Nachrichlen. Tam przebrana tylko w nowe odzienie, ale w gruncie nie zmieniona wcale, ukazała się w niemieckim języku. Musimy jednak zaznaczyć przytem, że teutoński dziennikarz, zatytułowawszy tłumaczenie wyrazami: Eine übergrosse Erbschaft, nie bał się użyć zręcznego wybiegu i, nadużywając łatwowierności czytelników swoich, dodał w nawiasie: Specyalna korespondeneya z Brigthon. Bądź co bądź, anegdota prawem przywłaszczenia zamieniona w niemiecką, przybyła do redakcyi okazałej Nord-Zeitung, która umieściła ja w drugiej kolumnie stronnicy trzeciej, opuściwszy tylko tytuł, nadto szarlatański, dla tak poważnego organu. I tak przeszedłszy wszystkie koleje, kronika dostała się nareszcie 3 listopada wieczorem w ogromne ręce grubego saskiego kamerdynera, a z nim wstąpiła do gabinetu pana Szultze, profesora uniwersytetu w Jenie. Osobistość ta, pomimo wysokiego stanowiska swego, nie miała w sobie, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, nic nadzwyczajnego. Był to mężczyzna lat czterdziestu pięciu lub sześciu, dosyć wielkiego wzrostu; szerokie ramiona jego wskazywały silną budowę; czoło było łyse, a trochę włosów, które pozostały na tyle głowy i na skroniach, przypominały barwę lniano-blond. Oczy jego były niebiesko-blade, jedne z tych, co to nigdy nie zdradzają myśli. Żadne światełko nie błyska z nich, a jednak spojrzenie ich niepokoi tego, na którego padnie. Z poza ust ważkich, których głównem zajęciem musiało być rachowanie słów, jakie przez nie przejść mogły, ukazywał się podwójny szereg straszliwych zębów, z tych co to nigdy nic wypuszczają zdobyczy raz pochwyconej. Wszystko to składało się na całość, dosyć niepokojącą i nieprzyjemną dla innych; profesor jednak widocznie zadowolonym był z niej dla siebie. Usłyszawszy wchodzącego, podniósł oczy na kominek, popatrzył na bardzo ładny zegar stojący na nim, a zdający się być wcale nic na swojem miejscu między pospolitymi meblami, które go otaczały, i rzekł głosem więcej sztywnym niż ostrym. — Siódma bez pięciu minut! Gazeta przychodzi o pół do siódmej. Przynosisz mi ją dzisiaj o dwadzieścia minut później jak należało. Pierwszy raz kiedy jej nie będzie na moim stole o pół do siódmej, opuścisz służbę u mnie o ósmej. — Czy pan będzie jadł teraz obiad? — spytał służący odchodząc. — Teraz jest siódma bez pięciu minut, a ja jadam o siódmej! Wiesz o tem, boś już od trzech tygodni w służbie u mnie! Zapamiętaj sobie, że nigdy nie zmieniam raz postanowionych godzin i że nigdy nie powtarzam moich rozkazów. Profesor położył dziennik na stole i zabrał się znowu do pisania memoryału, który miał się ukazać nazajutrz w Annalen für Physiologie. Nie popełnimy żadnej niedelikatności, wymieniając tytuł tego memoryału: Dlaczego wszyscy Francuzi dotknięci są dziedzicznem zwyrodnieniem? Podczas kiedy profesor zajmował się pracą swoją, służący wniósł do pokoju obiad, złożony z ogromnego półmiska kiełbasy z kapustą i olbrzymiego kutia piwa; pocichu ustawił go na stoliku koło kominka i wymknął się z pokoju. Profesor położył pióro i zabrał się do jedzenia, które widocznie robiło mu wielką przyjemność, większą, niżby się można było spodziewać po tak poważnym człowieku. Potem zadzwonił i zażądał kawy, wreszcie zapalił wielką porcelanową fajkę i wrócił do pracy. Było blizko północy, kiedy profesor podpisał ostatnią kartkę; natychmiast przeszedł do sypialnego pokoju swego, zamierzając udać się na spoczynek dobrze zasłużony. Dopiero znalazłszy się w łóżku, rozerwał opaskę dziennika i wziął się do przeczytania go. W chwili kiedy sen zaczynał już morzyć profesora, uwagę jego ściągnęło imię cudzoziemskie »Langevol«, wymienione w kronice, opisującej olbrzymi spadek. Ale napróżno usiłował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie i kiedy słyszał to nazwisko, nie mógł dokazać tego. Straciwszy minut kilka na daremnem odgrzebywaniu dawnych wspomnień, rzucił dziennik i zdmuchnął świecę. Wkrótce potem donośne chrapanie dało się słyszeć w pokoju. Dzięki zjawisku fizyologicznemu, które doktor Szultze sam badał już kiedyś i szczegółowo opisał, imię to Langevol prześladowało go i we śnie nawet. Tak, że nazajutrz zrana, budząc się, machinalnie je powtarzał jeszcze. Nagle, w chwili kiedy miał spojrzeć na zegarek, odnalezione wspomnienie błyskawicą oświeciło go. Porwawszy wówczas dziennik leżący u stóp łóżka, odczytał kilka razy z rzędu ustęp, który dnia wczorajszego omało nie był ominął; przyczem przesuwał ręką po czole, jak gdyby chcąc skupić myśli. Widocznie rozjaśniało mu się w głowic, bo nie włożywszy nawet swojego szlafroka w wielkie bukiety, pobiegł do kominka, zdjął mały portret w miniaturze zawieszony obok zwierciadła, i odwróciwszy go, starł rękawem zakurzony papier, znajdujący się po drugiej stronie fotografii. Profesor nie omylił się. Za portretem znajdowało się nazwisko, wypisane żółtawym atramentem; pół wieku czasu zatarło prawie nadpis: Therese Schullze, geborene Langévol. Tegoż wieczora profesor wyruszył pociągiem, idącym wprost do Londynu.